Hot Chains
by Saya Salvatore
Summary: Y allí se encontraba ella, siguiendo el plan. Si hubo algo que aprendió de su padre fue que, la bondad no sirve de nada en un mundo podrido. De algo estaba segura, en este mundo solo existen dos tipos de personas: 1) las que controlan y 2) las que se dejan controlar. Sabia que no pertenecía a ninguna, hasta que llegó alguien que controló hasta sus pensamientos.


**H**ello, bueno mis princesas del wapp, al fin traje este amiguito de acá para... Juls.

El azar es una cosa seria, en fin, no fue fácil como ya sabrán pero lo medio logre. Debo decirlo, no me agrada Hinata, en serio, no. Y no tenia idea de como plasmarla, hice lo que pude.

Advertencia: Lemon, Hinata RTN, vocabulario soez, posible OOC, mundo ninja en alguna época antigua...

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto aunque haya arruinado el final.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Hot chains.**

**MadaHina.**

**R**ecuerdo haber escuchado de sus labios lo buena que era huyendo y la sonrisa sádica que provocaron sus palabras en mi rostro.

—Quizá es solo que no has encontrado quien posea tu alma, quien controle hasta tus pensamientos–dije mirándola fijo a los ojos, por supuesto, no me perdí la forma en que pasó saliva por su garganta, dejando su boca seca. Pero entonces su rostro adoptó la expresión más tierna de la que la creí capaz. No puedo decir con exactitud en qué medida me asqueo o quise poseerla por el contrario.

La vi coger su mochila y colocarla en su espalda pero antes de que su trago estuviera vacío y su mapa en su mano ya me había marchado.

Con una mano en mi bolsillo y otra peinando mi largo cabello negro salí de aquel bar de viajeros. Una pequeña mano haló de mi chaqueta de cuero roja.

—Yo... mi padre murió –dijo mirándome como quien busca ser consolado.

—¿Y? No creas que con tu mirada de niña buena y herida me podrás manipular –su expresión se transformó, dejó de ser la niña asquerosamente tierna y me miró fijo.

—Rogaras que sea tuya, Uchiha.

No supe como diablos averiguó mi apellido, pero una sonrisa de sadismo surcó mi rostro. Bien, ella quería jugar con fuego. Mire por encima de su cabeza, imaginando cientos de formas de mezclar el dolor con el placer. Y me fui de allí, aun con la venenosa lujuria dominando mis pensamientos, le di la espalda alejándome de ella con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Se arrepentiría de tentarme ¡La maldita lo haría! Sonreí llevándome una mano al rostro.

_Lo vi alejarse, giró la esquina con una mano en el rostro ocultando su sonrisa peligrosa. Una risita estúpida salió de mi. ¿Qué demonios estaría pensando? Vi el mapa en mi mano, aún había mucho por ver, cientos de mapas para reemplazar. Bien podría llevar mis hermosos y desgastados shorts (que nadie aprobaba aunque a mi me valiera mierda) al siguiente pueblo, pero la esquina llamó mi atención, de pronto me encontré con la vista fija en unos ojos negros dominantes. Aquella mirada no era sana. De ninguna manera sería razonable seguir tentando al Uchiha._

_Claramente mi lado razonable se vio desplazado por la adrenalina. Antes de siquiera poder notarlo ya estaba pagando por la habitación de un motel del lugar. La dependienta me miró como si tuviera algo extraño en el rostro._

_—¿Se encuentra usted bien?_

_—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Estoy perfecta._

_El plan no cambiaría sin importar qué. Tan sólo lo aceleraría un poco, ya que después de todo, no se suponía que lo encontrara tan pronto._

_¿Y qué si eso implicaba tener que adaptarme a ese lugar por un tiempo? No es como si aquello fuese del todo malo. Yo era una aventurera innata, no había montaña que no quisiera escalar, río que no quisiera cruzar ni mar en el que no quisiera naufragar. Ponerme a prueba y sentir la adrenalina, la libertad. Esto parecía distinto, aunque era una aventura igual de peligrosa._

_Camine hacia la habitación 233 cuya llave parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería. Entre en la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Todo lo que cargaba encima cayó al suelo y me tiré en la cama._

La vi caminar como autómata hacia el motel que había al cruzar la calle. Casi como si alguien más lo hiciera por ella.

Debes dejar de hacer eso Uchiha.

_"Quizá es solo que no has encontrado quien posea tu alma, quien controle hasta tus pensamientos." _Deberías dejar de tomar tus propias palabras tan en serio.

Ahora lo recuerdo, esa mirada de cachorra extraviada. Manipuladores ojos perlados. Hyuga. Engañosa ternura.

El asco que me producía su existencia me llevó a abrir la puerta y entrar a mi mugrienta mansión con violencia, cerrándola de un portazo. Había sido valiente al sugerir que rogaría por su cuerpo. Por ella. Una risa sardónica se apoderó de mi.

Camine grandes zancadas hacia una de las pocas habitaciones que estaban remotamente presentables. El baño. Odiaba la desesperación que dominaba mi cuerpo en el momento en que me senté dentro de la bañera, manchada por los años sin uso. Sentí la fricción del pantalón y mi mano trabajar, con una mueca de asco y la ira naciente. Después de todo aquel ser aborrecible con sus palabras fuera de lugar, buscando un placer que yo mismo no podía darme. Ojos cerrados, un gruñido salió del fondo de mi garganta en el momento en que llegaba una liberación frustrada.

Deje mis ojos cerrados y enfoque mi sentido auditivo en la rata que anidaba dentro de la pared, la baldosa impidiendo que pasará a través, me reí de su estupidez y me quede dormido.

Continuara (?)...

* * *

Bueno, amore mio, he aquí mi mediocre regalo de amigo secreto para ti. Solo un prologo porque soy mas irresponsable que la shit pero te amo -que si no a la Hinata no la uso ni loca-, espero te haya gustado y si no eres libre de tirarme tomatazos.

Tengo planeado el siguiente capítulo, lo haré con gusto si lo quieres. Beso.

¿Review? Acepto todo tipo de critica menos insultos -amenos que sean insultos geniales, lol-

Saya Salvatore.


End file.
